No Experience Necessary (Sherlock X Reader Oneshot)
by toboldlyavenge
Summary: You're desperate for money, and a strange advert in a London newspaper catches your eye.


You glanced at the newspaper clipping that you had gripped firmly between your fingers.

"221B, Baker Street," you whispered, and reread the words you had read 1000 times since buying the newspaper last week.

'Young female required for harmless experiments. Highly paid, no experience necessary. Inquire at 221B Baker Street, London.'

You adjusted the slightly large suit jacket you were wearing and pulled the hemline of your black skirt to your waist- if you wanted to make any sort of impression you would have to dress reasonably; (although you silently prayed that whoever you were meeting wouldn't be able to tell you got your clothes from a charity shop- seeing as times were hard.)

Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the imposing black door that stood in front of you. Mere seconds later it was answered by a small, frail woman who looked like she'd seen a lot over her years. She greeted you with a friendly smile.

"Can I help you love?"

"Possibly! I'm here to see the tenant of 221B?"

"You're here to see Sherlock?" She glanced over you and opened her eyes in amazement.

"Well that's wonderful! I'll bring you right up." You followed her cautiously up the winding staircase until you reached the door, and she knocked sharply. Without a moment's hesitation the door was thrown open and you were face to face with a tall, dark haired imposing figure. He was wearing a shirt that was too tight for his distinctly toned torso, and his inky brown hair was curled perfectly to frame his pale, sharp face. He looked down at you with his eyebrows raised as if scanning for points of interest, and the corner of his defined mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Yes, you'll do nicely."

You extended your hand politely as the frail woman (of whom you forgot to ask her name) retreated back downstairs. Momentarily he took your breath away; usually you weren't one for being struck silent by any man, let alone somebody as unconventionally attractive as this one. But that was just it; he wasn't handsome in the traditional sense. There was just something about him. "A pleasure to meet you- my name is _(y/n) and I'm here to-"

"Yes, I know exactly why you're here. By the looks of your clothing you've attempted to dress appropriately for whatever experiment I am asking of you- however I can assure you that those clothes are entirely inappropriate for the experiment I have in mind." He stood back and gestured for you to walk inside. "Come on now, we haven't got long until my flatmate returns home."

You laughed. "Flatmate disapproves of your experiments?"

He turned away and began digging through masses of paper strewn across his desk. "Something like that."

Glancing around the flat you noticed a couple of...notable objects. One of which was a lone skull on the mantelpiece. You decided not to question the brain of a scientist. Another item of interest was a violin resting against the window- a man of class? You fixed your hair in the mirror and turned to face him- pausing once more to take in his incredible persona. "You know my name, but I've yet to learn yours."

"And I would prefer to remain anonymous, for the purposes of the experiment. Ah! Here they are. I have a few questions and forms before we begin."

He nodded towards an empty armchair and you sat obediently, watching the buttons of his shirt strain as he bent to pass you some paper and a pen. "It's just a release form to guarantee that you will not press charges if injured, whether accidental or otherwise. You will be paid upwards of £100 an hour for this experiment, which I'm hoping will not be a problem."

Your heart stopped. What could possibly warrant being paid £100 an hour? If you just worked two hours this week it would be enough to get through the food bill. You couldn't prevent a smile from spreading across your face. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. Is there a high risk of injury?"

He smirked from the chair opposite you. "It depends if you respond in a good way. Now I must ask these questions to determine the right approach to take- the fact that you've purchased your clothes from a charity shop slightly indicates to me that you aren't currently in full or part time work. What is your reasoning for this?"

Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open for what seemed like minutes. How could he possibly have known where you'd bought your clothes?! Granted they weren't the nicest of clothes but it wasn't as if they were falling apart at the seam...you shook your head and composed yourself. "I've only lived in London for a few months and I've lost contact with most of my family and friends. I have career prospects, but it's been...difficult."

He raised an eyebrow. "What career do you aspire to have?"

"Part of me aspires to be a forensic scientist, part of me wants to sit and create. Write literature, paint, enjoy life. I never know which path to take."

"Wonderful." He began scribbling down notes and your heart rate increased. "It really is fascinating how you react every time I speak to you. It's not something that occurs often in my line of work."

You felt your cheeks reddening and you began to control your breathing. He stood slowly, his slender form moving gracefully and purposefully, as he walked over to your chair. He stood behind you and you began to turn your head- but a firm hand from the other side grasped your chin and directed your head forward.

His mouth appeared dangerously close to your ear. "Tell me, _(y/n). What qualities do you find attractive in a man?" The heat that you felt against your neck was replicated in various other places of your body, and you found yourself struggling not to squirm on the armchair.

"Confidence, dominance, but more importantly, intelligence."

"Hm." He chuckled and your shoulder rose in a shiver to respond- which he quickly counteracted with the soft placing of his lips on your skin. "That is the answer I was expecting."

For the first time, you glanced at the sheet on your lap in front of you. The title was there as bold as day, and you sucked in a sharp breath as you read the dark letters laid out in front or you.

'Experiment #1: Female response to Sexual Stimuli'

Blood began to rush to your head and face, heating up your world and making you feel extremely vulnerable. One cold, slim hand pressed to your cheek and moved slowly to the buttons of your jacket, skillfully undoing every one of them with an almost calculated rhythm.

"I must say, when planning an experiment of this sort-" A kiss on your jawline. "One does worry about the responses they will get." A kiss on your cheek. "Although I must say-" A finger pressed to the side of your face, turning your head towards his. "When someone as exquisitely beautiful as you appears on my doorstep-" His lips against yours, determined and lingering. "It's impossible not to enjoy the work I do."

He reached for your hand and pulled you to your feet, using his other to hold the small of your back. Your hips were pressed against his and he began to move away the neckline of your shirt, revealing everything that was hidden underneath. "The question of course is what to test first. There is so much to do; however I have no doubt that you'll return on other days."

You tilted your head slightly, amazed by his almost-arrogance. "And what makes you think I will return after today?"

"Oh please- I could tell from the second I opened the door that you would have no objection to me ruining you in any way I could think imaginable. And trust me when I say I have a wide imagination." His voice was so low that every word shook your body in ways you didn't think possible. You longed for him to go further- to just remove your clothes then and there. But something in the back of your mind would not leave you alone.

"In that case, Sir, I'll have to request not to be paid for my services. I'd much rather volunteer for this experiment- if that's alright with you of course."

His hands dropped to your hips and he tilted his head questioningly. "This is an incredible opportunity to get yourself out of the poverty you have been living in. I don't understand why you wouldn't want money for something you would recieve pleasure doing."

"With all due respect, I can appreciate that you are an incredibly handsome and intelligent man, and it would be an absolute pleasure to explore my sexuality with you- I wouldn't feel comfortable being paid for sexual services. I do have some respect for my body. And if, or when, I have sex with you- I'd rather it be for the person rather than the payment."

He stared into your eyes for what seemed like millennia until his silence was broken with a subtle smile. "Amazing. Fascinating."

He began to re-button your shirt and jacket, and for a few minutes you remained staring at the ground in disappointment. You'd blown your chance for incredible sex with a mysterious man with just a few simple sentences.

"_(y/n), I would like to meet you for dinner, tomorrow night. You have a charming mind and if, or most definitely when I have sex with you- I would also like to know your person rather than just your body. I look forward to seeing you at Speedy's Cafe, 5pm."

You concealed the smile threatening to break your sophisticated façade until you were out of the apartment, and then let all emotions loose. After descending a few steps, you heard the click of the apartment door once more. He stared at you from the top of the staircase.

"I just thought you should know, for future reference. You can call me Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
